Sooo Good
by MaxiP99
Summary: This is my one-shot addition to the end of "Dead Zone."


_**Sooo Good**_

This is a one-shot addition to the end of "Dead Zone."

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _These are not my characters, they are fully James Duffs. I just love them so much and love to play with them._

 ** _A/N_** Hi everybody, I'm taking a little break from The Pregnancy Ship fic, just a little one. Getting ready for vacation. Once I'm on vacation I might have more time to write. Right now I'm writing a few one-shots inspired by the last four eps of our favorite show. Let me know what you think. Maxi 97

* * *

Andy looked over at Sharon as he drove. She had her eyes closed, but her hands gave away her emotional state. They fidgeted in her lap. He put his hand over hers and interlocked their fingers together. She turned her face towards him but didn't open her eyes. They were finally going home, after a very trying day. He was worried about Sharon. She hadn't said much after they got back to the station. She had sloughed through her reports that she had to write and the ones that the team wrote to make sure to dot the i's and cross the t's. At 11:00pm when he had seen her prop her head in her hand and close her eyes for a moment Andy finally went into her office and picked up her jacket and her purse than took her hand. "Come on Sharon, we can't do this case any good if we are dead on our feet. Let's go home, recharge with some sleep and something to eat. Hmmm?"

Sharon sighed, squeezed his hand and then let go to put the files in her safe drawer, pushed the buttons to lock it, and then stood up so Andy could help her with her jacket. Like everything else she didn't need Andy to help her with her jacket but she appreciated his gentlemanly ways. She was a feminist but not a rabid one. She knew his gentlemanly manners were ingrained in him, and not meant in anyway to diminish her independence. He recognized and respected her ability to take care of herself, but he also wanted her to know that he was there for her to lean on should she need him or just wanted him.

It was obvious to Andy that the events of the day had been terribly hard on Sharon. It was always hard to send your team that included the man you were in love with into danger, knowing he might not come back. But it was the job, she couldn't give him special treatment and he wouldn't want it. The thing that had Sharon so freaked out was that she had not even considered the possibility that these men were so over the top that they would blow themselves up rather than be captured. As bad as he was, Henry Colson behavior and attitude toward people of color and his activities with making meth to promote the cause had not prepared Sharon for his father and brothers behavior. The realization that Hart, Clint, Henry Colson and the accused Dwayne Darnell, were not alone in their dedication to their cause, that they were only soldiers in an army of Neo Nazis, made her blood run cold.

For those seconds that she waited for the smoke to clear, her heart had beat at a frantic pace so loud she could hear it in her ears. Sharon couldn't breathe until she saw Andy and her team standing there, all of them in one piece alive and breathing. Yet when they trickled in a few at a time to the observation van she couldn't jump up and hug just Andy or even him first. She hugged each and everyone of her team as they came in.

Provenza joked, "I'd say I don't hug, but you outrank me so go ahead, hug me! I know you want to." It was the right thing to say. She had laughed and gave him not only a tight hug but a tear filled kiss on his cheek. Surprisingly, he hugged her back and did not wipe off his cheek with disgust like she thought he would. "We're okay Captain, all of us," he assured her meaningfully.

"I can see that and I'm so very...thankful. My...my heart stopped when the explosion happened. I...I never even considered that they would blow themselves up, so...so spectacularly."

"Neither did we," Provenza said shaking his head.

As Amy followed by Julio, Andy and last but not least Taylor arrived in the observation van, Sharon moved over to Amy and reached out to hug her. Amy turned to her and hugged her back as she whispered in her ear, "we're fine Captain, all of us. See? There he is," Amy pointed to Andy. He had looked up at her and smiled his goofy smile, the one that always made her feel like her insides were made of molten lava. She smiled back at him.

Everyone including Taylor made to leave the van, to give them space. She shook her head, and ever the professional she had hugged Andy, briefly kissed him on the cheek as she had Provenza and the rest of her team even Taylor. Her boss had seemed a little surprised at her actions, but had seemed happy to also give her a gentle hug. With her back to the rest of them she, poked Andy in the chest and whispered, "later" with raised eyebrows. He had nodded and took off his protective vest. They had finished their day with after action reports and meetings with Taylor about what to do next.

Normally she would not have hugged or kissed any of her team, but usually she only read about the dangerous situations her team was faced with in the after action reports. She would then sign off on them after being briefed by Provenza or the whole team in person if she had any questions. She did not usually witness them almost being blown to smithereens before her very eyes! Sharon was shaken to her core. Each and every member of her team had earned a part of her heart, in different ways and had become a part of her extended family. Her own life would be quite different without them and not in a good way. So when the smoke cleared and she seen they were okay, she'd been so relieved that she had needed to hug them and feel that they were really alive and breathing.

Andy parked in her parking space in the underground garage under her building. They had used her car; his was still at the PAB, he would pick it up Saturday. Then he had gotten out of his side, gone over to hers and opened the door for her. She sat there still lost in thought. "Hey Sharon," he said as he stroked a spot on her thigh. "Let's go upstairs and wash this day away."

She nodded, "you make a great case, Lieutenant, let's go. I for one can't wait to wash this day away." She stood up and moved aside, so Andy could close the door of the car then they entered the elevator and leaned into each other, her head resting on his shoulder. Once the elevator arrived on the eleventh floor they hurried into the condo. When they got inside Sharon looked for Rusty but found a note instead. _'Dear Mom, I'm staying the weekend with Gus. We are going to Cathedral City to see Sharon Beck. She's close to her due date. Oh and just in case I don't tell you enough, she may be my biological mom, but you are my real mom! Don't ever forget that. I love you! Rusty._ A warm feeling started at the base of her stomach and spread over her heart. Sharon wiped the tears away, tears of joy, happiness and a little sadness too. Her last chick was slowly leaving the nest. Shaking off the added melancholy mood, she hurried into the shower.

Andy knew she needed a moment to settle. So he started the teapot, put peach and raspberry tea bags in the cups and then followed her into the shower. He half expected her to be crying but she just stood there her face tilted up towards the ceiling allowing the water to cascade over her hair and down her back. He had captured her mouth with his, ran his hands up and down her back, holding her close. Sharon snuggled her face into his neck and kissed him. "Have I told you how glad I am that you are alive?" She asked.

"You haven't said the words but I know. The look on your face when I walked in the door of the observation van told me everything I needed to know."

"Gee and here I thought I had a handle on the poker face," Sharon said trying to joke as they set about washing each other.

"Maybe for everyone else but you see, I know you. I know that when your eyes are a certain color green you're angry or sad or giddy…"

Sharon tried to sound stern, "I beg your pardon, I'm never giddy."

Andy's hands were moving over her body as he said, "Oh yeah, you are sometimes. You don't show it to the world but I see it. I see you"

"And that...is just one of the many things I love about you." Sharon's eyes opened really wide when she heard herself say those three words.

"Really? You...you love me?" Andy asked happily surprised.

With a smile she admitted, "Yes, I love you, Andy with my heart and soul."

"Well, my love, I love you too with all my heart and soul too." They kissed and then he opened her shampoo to begin washing her hair.

He washed her hair; her body and she washed his hair and body with special attention to particular parts. Then she leaned into him and he suddenly felt her body shaking with sobs she was trying desperately to hold back. "Go ahead Sweetheart, let it out. I'm here, I've got you." Andy said, holding her tight as he sat on the shower bench with her straddling him.

She finally let go and sobbed for a few minutes, but crying was exhausting and eventually she was cried out. As she sat there straddling his lap feeling his arousal Sharon thought how nice it was not to have to hide from Andy when she needed a good cry. He understood the terrible stress the job was, not to mention the almost constant state of terror she was in every time she had to send him into dangerous situations. As his arousal became more prominent, she began to realize that there was a much better way to work off the tension and terror she felt. She stood up and pulled him up with her.

Once they were both clean and dry they made their way into their bedroom and onto their bed. He pulled the towel away and she hummed with anticipation. Andy started kissing her in random places, a breast, a hip, a belly button. He adjusted her legs to rest over his shoulders then his head lowered below her navel. His tongue found her sensitive nub and licked circles around it, and then dipped in her center and back up through her folds, back to the center, his lips surrounded her nub again. He flicked it with his tongue and suddenly she squeezed his head with her thighs as her body spasmed through a really strong release. Sharon screamed through it pulling at Andy's hair.

He worked his way up and grinned watching her as he tweaked her nipples with his teeth. A sensual look of pure pleasure crossed her face as he ran his tongue over them to soothe them. Still watching her he went back to her center and entered her with his fingers while teasing her nub with his tongue. He put pressure on her g-spot and her body spasmed again into a violent orgasm. Sharon screamed and drummed her heels on Andy's lower back. He then slid back up her body and entered her. He was well endowed so it took a moment for her to adjust to his size. She nodded when she was ready for him to move. He kissed her long and passionately, as he increased his pace.

Andy then he pulled out and turned her over, put her hands on the headboard and entered her from behind. His thrusts were hard and fast. Sharon felt the burn and the feeling of a flame coiling in her belly increased as they came closer to an even more spectacular orgasm then the first two she had experienced. Her favorite orgasms were the ones she and Andy experienced together with both of them screaming each other's name. It was the third orgasm for Sharon, and she was beyond exhausted. She collapsed onto her side, and he, his body softened pulled out of her and fell behind Sharon, curling around her, spoon fashion. Andy pulled the covers over them. He then kissed her ear and whispered, "I love you."

Sharon shifted and smiled. "I love you more," she said and rubbed noses with him. "By the way thank you," she smirked.

"For what?" Andy asked, confused.

"For making me scream! After a day like today, I needed to scream and you are soooo good at knowing what I need."


End file.
